SUPERCOPS: Interpol Edition
by jojoDO
Summary: Lei gets his own spinoff, starring no one else but him as he puts the smackdown on bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

Viewer discretion is advised.

HUH!

BAD BOYS!

WHAT YOU WANT

WHAT YOU WANT

WHAT YOU GONNA DO

WHEN SHERRIFF WULONG COME FO YOU!

BAD BOYS BAD BOYS

WHAT YOU GONNA DO

WHAT YOU GONNA DO WHEN LEI COMES FO YOU

NOBODY NAW GIVE YOU NO BREAK

POLICE NAW GIVE YOU NO BREAK

TEKKEN FORCE NAW GIVE YOU NO BREAK

NOT EVEN HEIHACHI NAW GIVE YOU NO BREAK, HEY EYY!

BAD BOYS BAD BOYS

WHAT YOU GONNA DO

WHAT YOU GONNA DO WHEN LEI COMES FO YOUUUUUUUUU!

This special edition of COPS is brought to you by one extremely competent and badass man of law enforcement. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty, but are equally susceptible to an ass kicking and are most likely to receive one.

"I've been in law enforcement my whole life, whether I was licensed or not." Lei monologued to the camera as he drove his patrol car through the streets.

"I got into it as a young child, watching my father make a name for himself on the force. As I watched him rise through the ranks, I knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps when I grew up. My mom was always against the idea. When dad was killed in a shootout, she did everything in her power to try and stop me from studying law enforcement. Yet here I am today, rest her soul. I wonder if she's cursing me from beyond the grave. I loved her to death, but we just never saw eye to eye. She wanted me to live a peaceful life... but that's just not me, ya know? I gotta have action."

Lei was silent for a while as the camera shifted to the front windshield. There was a car in front of Lei that was swerving erratically all over the road.

"I got a driver here in front of me, going all over the place on the road here. I've been following em for a couple minutes now, and I'm gonna go ahead and stop em here at this curb..."

Lei fired up his sirens and they flashed red and blue, emitting a loud noise to indicate to the driver in front of him to stop. Thankfully they complied, as they pulled over and allowed Lei to stop his car, get out and approach the vehicle.

"International Police, keep your hands on the wheel. Keep your hands on the wheel! There you go, don't move them."

Lei approached the window and came face to face with the driver. He was a young Chinese man, wearing a beanie and a white tanktop. His eyes looked a little dark, and they were moving all over the place.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" Lei asked the man, to which he just shook his head.

"I pulled you over because- h-hey, keep your hands on the wheel! I'm not gonna tell you again. I pulled you over because you're swerving all over the road here. I'm afraid you're gonna hurt someone.

"I'm ju..just tired, j-just tired... officer..." the man replied. His speech definitely had a bit of a slur to his.

"Can you step out of the car for me?" Lei asked politely. "Keep one hand on the wheel, and use the other hand to open your door.

The man opened his door and stepped out. As soon as he was out, Lei whipped out a flashlight and shined it in his face.

"I'm gonna need you to run a test for me. Can you recite the alphabet? Backwards, please."

The man took a deep breath as he prepared to perform what was sure to be a hard task for him.

"Z-z-z... y...s...

"Try again."

"Z...y...s..."

"One more time."

"Z...-y-y-y...s-s-x..."

The man didn't say another letter after that, he just stood there with a confused look on his face as the thought failed to come to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to arrest you for DUI."

"Wha-what the hell?! I'm not drunk!" the man slurred.

"Sir, put your hands behind your back."

"W-why? I did-di-didn't do anything!"

"Hands behind your back. Theeeeere you go."

The man finally gave in to Lei and did as instructed, as Lei slapped a pair of cuffs on him and carried him to the car. Lei opened the door and helped him inside.

"Mind your head going in."

"F*** you, pig." the man slurred in defiance as he got in.

As soon as the man was in, Lei slammed the door and got back in the car, shutting the door and driving off.

"Yeah, just another night on the town. I get at least three to five guys like this every night." he said to the camera.

For a few minutes it was actually a peaceful ride, but it wasn't long until the guy started acting up in the back. Lei's concentration was interrupted when he heard a loud thudding noise repeatedly in the back.

"I'm gonna stop and take a look back there. It sounds like he's trying to kick the door out." Lei said to the camera.

Lei stopped the car and got out, looking in the back. Sure enough, the drunken man was kangaroo kicking the door repeatedly. Lei immediately opened the door.

"HEY! Stop that right now! Stop it or I'm putting leg restraints on-H-HEY!"

The drunken man made the mistake of kicking Lei and Lei didn't tolerate that for one second. He grabbed the man and dragged him out of the car, throwing him on the ground. He reached in the front and grabbed leg restraints.

"F*** YOU! Pussy! Pussy ass bitch!" the drunken man spat as he kicked and flailed his limbs as Lei tried to get close. Every time Lei approached, the man kicked him in the legs. One kick managed to go higher, right in the balls. THAT'S when Lei had enough. Lei angrily grabbed the man and stood him up, shoving him backwards.

"HEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!" Lei yelled as he leaped in the air and threw a spinning roundhouse which caught the belligerent drunk right on the chin, knocking him out cold. When the violent, non-compliant man was knocked out, Lei slapped the leg restraints on him and threw him back into the car. Lei angrily got back in the car and drove off.

"Damn drunken fools... he kicked me in the balls!" Lei angrily yelled to the camera. "It's not often I have to get rough with drunks like that, but he really pissed me off! Y-you're gonna edit that for tv, right?"

The camera man didn't respond; they both knew that shit was too good to edit.


	2. Chapter 2

Viewer discretion is advised.

"A lot of people tend to mock me for the path I've chosen in law enforcement." Lei monologued to the camera.

"They see me and think I'm some big shot Interpol agent who's only supposed to take the biggest cases and handle the biggest issues. But that's just not me. As a lawman, I don't believe in picking and choosing. I'm happy to do whatever I can to make the world a safer place, whether it's bringing down a major crime syndicate or taking down a purse snatcher. That's why when I'm not working on a big case, you can find me patrolling small towns like this one."

Lei started to slow down as he approached a mysterious white vehicle parked on the side of the road.

"We got reports of a stolen vehicle, and this car I'm pulling up to now looks like it fits the description. It looks like the left tire's flat, hahaha. The driver's still inside, and it looks like he's not- oh, there he goes!"

As soon as Lei's patrol car approached the vicinity, the door swung open and a skinny man in a red shirt and jeans started running towards the trees. Lei leaped out of his car and started sprinting towards the assailant.

"POLICE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! GET DOWN! ON THE GROUND NOW!"

The man made it to the trees and started running through the woods, Lei following closely behind. His breathing was rapid and hard as he slowly inched closer and closer to the suspect.

"All units in the area, he's headed northbound on 95." Lei panted to his radio. "He's headed back towards the main road."

The chase continued for a couple of minutes, eventually making it's way out of the forest and back through town. Lei was actually kind of embarrassed that he still couldn't catch the lanky, agile man. Eventually, he could hear more sirens approaching in the distance; the man had nowhere to go.

The man cut across someone's yard and made the unfortunate mistake of trying to hop a fence. He couldn't get all the way over it, and those few precious seconds of struggle allowed Lei to snatch him by the back of his shirt. With a grunt, Lei dragged him to the ground and pinned him.

"Stop resisting. Put your hands behind your back! HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! STOP RESISTING!"

Eventually, the man realized he was done and finally stopped moving. It was silent for a few moments as more units approached the scene and helped Lei secure the man.

"Why did you run, man?" Lei asked.

"I-I dunno, I was scared dude! I got warrants!" the man blubbered.

"You got warrants? For what?"

"Um...uhhh...unpaid tickets."

"...You ran for unpaid tickets? Well, you realize you just got more charges tacked on for fleeing a police officer dipshit."

"Tch, whatever man."

Lei called over a few guys to help him lift the guy back up to his feet.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you up now. One, two, three!"

With relative ease, Lei and a few other officers managed to lift the guy back up to his feet. Before putting him in a nearby car, Lei had some more questions.

"Did you run because the vehicle is stolen?"

"Wh-what?" The man pretended to be confused by the question.

"Are you aware that you were driving a stolen vehicle?"

"It's not...I have permission to drive it."

"Really? Because the person who called it in said you stole it."

"What, no! It's my friend's girlfriend's car. She lets me drive it back and forth to work."

"Then why did you run?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAN! I was just scared! I told you, I got warrants."

"Well, you sure as hell didn't make things easier on yourself. Okay, I'm gonna search your pockets here. You got anything that'll stick me? Knives, needles...?"

The man just shook his head, so Lei patted him down a few times and found nothing. Since he knew all there was to know, he took the man to the back of the nearest police car and put him in the back.

"Alright, here's the deal. You're under arrest for the stolen vehicle, the previous warrants on you, and now for running. Nice job."

"It's not stolen, though!" the man furiously yelled, as if arguing with a police officer was going to somehow help.

"Look man, it was called in. The person who owns it obviously doesn't want you driving it, so... you'll have to take it up with them. I gotta take you in, though. You really shouldn't have ran."

With those last words, Lei slammed the door and walked away. As he walked on, the camera stayed focused on him as he said a few last words to end the show.

"I guess I was pretty lucky his tire was out, otherwise he would have definitely drove off and made it a car chase, heh heh. It's good to avoid those kinds of chases whenever we can, to keep other people on the road out of harm's way. It's not often we get lucky like this...I doubt it'll happen a second time."


	3. Chapter 3

Viewer discretion is advised.

"Prostitution is pretty heavy in some towns, notably in the more run-down areas. You know, places where cops don't feel very welcome." Lei monologued to the camera. The cameraman was in the back, aiming the camera not only at Lei, but at the blonde passenger riding with him.

"We're gonna do a little fishing today, see if we can't get big catch and get em off the streets. Assisting me today is deputy Steve Fox, who I have temporarily appointed to participate in this operation."

"Allo!" Steve yelled, flashing a goofy smile and waving at the cameraman.

"Deputy Fox, don't look at the camera."

"Aw, sorry about that mate. I'm just a little excited, yeah? It's me first time coming with you on one of your badass cop missions. We can be like Riggs and Murtaugh, yeah?"

"Except I'm not a crazy suicidal ex marine and you're not a black veteran who's too old for this shit. And will you PLEASE knock off that exaggerated accent and talk normal?"

"Oh, sod off. I'm just getting into character so I don't reveal me true identity, yeah?"

Lei rolled his eyes as Steve put on a fake mustache like an Englishman would wear, followed by a bowler hat. He was really getting into this; Lei was worried that his inexperience and eagerness would jeopardize the mission.

"Okay, we're nearly there. Get ready to take the wheel. Now remember, don't do anything that might reveal you're a cop or working with a cop. This isn't my police car, so you should be effectively camouflaged."

"Is that why you didn't give me a badge?"

"Exactly."

"B-but... I want a badge! It makes me feel official!"

"Look... after the operation is over, I'll keep you deputized for the rest of the day. You can have a badge then, okay?"

"Fine..."

Lei stopped the car and he and the cameraman quickly leaped out and took cover in a nearby alley as Steve scooched over and took the wheel. Lei whipped out his walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Okay, stop at the corner there. You see the sign? Yeah, right across from there."

 _"Roger that, mate."_

The cameraman took the shot off of Lei and positioned it across the street, right where Steve had stopped. Now it was just a waiting game as the line was cast and all that was left was for a big juicy fish to bite.

"Some of the ones around here are notoriously skilled at evading police." Lei whispered to the camera. "But they've never dealt with me before."

After a few minutes, passed, the target finally came out into the open. She was a brunette with a bob cut, and was wearing a sexy red thigh-length dress and brown stockings. To complete her image was a red pair of stiletto heels. She approached Steve's car and he let down the window, gulping as the sweat poured off him.

"Oh shit, that's her. Yesss... we got a big one today, boys." Lei whispered with a grin.

"Hey there, cutie." the woman said in a sultry voice as she leaned down, her cleavage bursting out as it pressed against the windowsill.

"Allo there, little b-bird." Steve said with an awkward smile, tipping his hat in greeting.

"So what you looking for? Oooh, what a cute mustache."

"Oh th-thank you. I polish it every night, I do. Well, I do believe I'm looking for an encounter... of the **sexual** kind, yeah?"

The woman giggled as she leaned in a little more. "Oh? Well you've come to the right place. What do you want?"

Steve was a little nervous; he honestly didn't expect things to get this far. He had to think of something to say and fast, lest he blow the operation.

"W-well ummm... what say you polish me knob for a few pounds, yeah?"

"Ooooh... that sounds like fun. Can I get in?"

Lei had finally heard enough.

"Okay, I'm taking her down."

The cameraman focused on Lei as the two of them sprinted towards the car, the camera bouncing up and down as it desperately tried to stay focused on Lei. Lei drew his gun and bellowed to the topic of his lungs.

"FWEEEZE, POLICE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

The woman immediately recognized who it was and scowled.

"Oh hell no." she spat as she kicked off her high heels and tried to run. Lei was too fast for her though, as he holstered his weapon and tackled her.

"STOP RESISTING, ANNA! STOP RESISTING! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! STOP RESISTING!"

"F*** you, Lei! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" Anna squealed as she wrestled with him desperately. Lei was too strong, and he slung Anna to the ground and pressed his knee on top of her. As Anna kicked and flailed, her dress flew up and flashed the entire viewing world. Before this went to live television, her crotch area would have to be blurred via camera effects.

"You're under arrest for solicitation of prostitution."

"What the hell are you talking about? I just wanted a ride."

"Oh, I know you want a ride."

"I mean down the street, you idiot! I don't even know this person!"

"So you've never met this person before?"

"No! I don't have a car and I needed to get to my friend's house, so I asked him. He was kind enough to stop for me."

"You needed to ask for a ride at this particular street corner?"

"Uhhh why not? Lots of people pass through here."

"Do you have anything on you I need to know about?"

"Eat me."

The car door swung open and out stepped Steve, who was nervously adjusting his mustache.

"D-did I do a good job?"

"Yes, you did." Lei grinned with a thumbs up. He then looked down at Anna with a grin.

"Do you realize the man you were talking to is an undercover police officer?"

Steve's face lit up when he heard that. "I'M A POLICE OFFICER? You really mean it?!"

Lei facepalmed. "Sorry, I meant temporary deputy."

"Aw bollocks..."

Steve looked down at Anna, who was currently shooting daggers into his eyes.

"D-did you mean what you said about me mustache? I'm thinking about keeping it." he asked with a goofy smile.

"Steve, go wait in the car while I call for a unit to come take her." Lei ordered.

"Could we go for a spot of breakfast after this? I'm a mite peckish, yeah?"

"OKAY! JUST GO!"

Steve finally walked away and the camera focused back on Lei, who grabbed Anna and helped her to her feet.

"Okay Anna, I'm gonna read you your rights. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one then the state will provide you with one. Do you understand?"

"Goddamn you Lei. You never let me have any fun..." Anna pouted.

"Sorry Anna, but your kind of fun is illegal."

"I kill people, you know! You better watch your back from here on, little piggy!"

"Yeah yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Viewer discretion is advised.

"I come to the United States often." Lei narrated, while the cameraman focused on him driving.

"It's a major tourist attraction, but I'm more concerned with the crime here. This country's going to the dogs lately. Even if it's just the bare minimum, I come to the US often to just help clean up this country one block at a time. At the end of the day I go unnoticed for it... but that doesn't matter to me.

As Lei was driving onward. his radio started blaring.

 _"All units, we have a 390 and 415 in progress at the bar on 24th Ash Street. Requesting all units."_

"Sounds like a drunken disturbance at Shitface Bar." Lei announced.

Lei fired up the sirens and soared down the street, his destination the source of the disturbance: a local bar that wasn't doing big numbers financially, but was still making enough to keep its lights on. But as Lei got further and further down the highway, his radio began to emit a more frightening message.

 _"REQUESTING BACKUP! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! JESUS, HE'S NOT GOING DOWN!"_

"Sounds like big guy!" Lei exclaimed. He shoved his foot onto the gas pedal until it was touching the floorboard and his car zoomed like lightning, his sirens deafening to all those around him.

Lei arrived at the scene, which was already littered with red and blue lights. There were no officers outside trying to keep the peace, which meant that something terrible must have been going down inside the bar. Lei opened the door and sprinted in as fast as possible, the cameraman struggling to keep up behind him.

Lei burst into the bar and was met with the sight of several boys in blue hanging off of a large man's forearm.

"STOP RESISTING! STOP RESISTING!"

But their demands fell on deaf ears, and the drunken man simply tossed them aside.

Lei had to rub his eyes for a second to process just who it was causing the disturbance. Of all the people... it was that doofus? As soon as he saw that large pillar of yellow hair, there was no denying...

"I'M THE..CH-CHAMPION! I'MMMM TH-CHAMP-CHAMPION! *HIC*!" the drunken man screamed, stumbling all over the bar and knocking over chairs. Whatever rational thought Paul Phoenix once possessed, small though it was, had been drank away.

"Move out of the way." Lei commanded, pushing officers aside. He approached the drunken Paul and stood firm, then shouted with a loud, authoritative tone:

"Paul! Stand down now! You're under arrest!"

Paul stared at him blankly, his feet wobbling a few times. "F...F...fu-f*** you..pig...I'm the champion...I'm the *hic* toughest fighter in th-the uuuuuniverse..."

Lei drew his taser and aimed at him, a red dot appearing on his ribcage. "Stop resisting or I will tase you!"

Paul froze for a second, not because he was afraid, but because he had lost so many brain cells that his brain was trying desperately to upload his next human function. He just stood there, until finally Lei lost his patience.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

"That's not gonna work." one of the officers insisted.

Lei pulled the trigger and shot 10,000 volts into Paul's body. Unfortunately, he didn't go down; he just got pissed.

"AAAAAARGH I'MTHECHAMPIONI'MTHECHAMPIONI'MTHECHAMPION!" Paul raged, flailing his arms wildly. He started picking up tables and throwing them across the full length of the bar. Upon impact, the tables broke into pieces.

"Surround him!" Lei commanded. He sprinted towards Paul and put him in a full clinch, trying to hold the immensely powerful man in place. But Paul merely threw him aside.

The other officers took note of Lei's bravery and all rushed Paul at once. An equal number of them tackled Paul on each side and tried to secure his arms. It didn't work very well, but it did give Lei enough time to get back to his feet.

"I WON! I WON! I WON! I'M THE F***ING! WINNER! I'M THE F***ING WINNER! I'M THE F***ING WINNER!" Paul repeated over and over, his drunken brain obviously fixated on something in particular. He flailed his arms wildly, trying to throw off the officers that were clinging to him.

"Jesus, do something Supercop!" one of the officers barked.

Lei drew his standard issue pepper spray and aimed it at Paul. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! GET DOWN OR YOU WILL BE SPRAYED!"

"I'm th-the real winner! F-F*** ALL YOU...ALIEN...BOZOS..." Paul slurred.

Lei rolled his eyes and put his thumb on the nozzle. "Cover your faces!"

Lei pressed downward and unleashed a barrage of the aerosol in Paul's eyes. To Lei's surprise, Paul was still standing; furthermore, he managed to throw all the officers off of him and hightail it towards the back of the bar.

"Ah snap..."

Paul was now behind the bar, his red eyes watering, and was grabbing bottles of expensive booze and slamming them against his face. The broken glass was leaving several lacerations all over his face, as he began bleeding from several spots.

"ANY F***IN TIME! ANY F-F***IN...P-PLACE! CMOOON YA F...F...F****IN..."

"What do we do now? Rubber bullets?" one officer asked.

"No." Lei replied, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. "I have to knock him out."

Lei approached Paul and got into his Crane stance. "Paul! I challenge you to a fight!"

To Paul's extremely dim and simple mind, the word "fight" triggered an instinctively violent reaction in him. He immediately stopped what he was doing and came out from behind the bar, staring Lei down.

"I'M NUMBER OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" he bellowed as he started charging forward, blood and glass flying off of his face. He raised his fist and prepared to strike down Lei with all of his might.

Exercising extreme patience, Lei waited for his moment. He waited for the moment when Paul's chin was the highest... there!"

"HEYAAAA!" Lei kiai'd as he delivered a Crane kick to Paul's chin. He jumped out of the way as Paul collided with the ground and skidded like a truck that took a bad turn. He crashed into the wall and fell unconscious, uttering a few last words.

"I'm the g-greatest...f-figh... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

It took a good few minutes to control the scene of the crime. The spectators were piling up outside, and the police were busy blockading the area from intruders. An ambulance had to be called to take Paul away to the hospital. They also had to find the owner of the bar and any witnesses to get their take on what happened.

"He came into the bar crying, and then he sat down and ordered a drink." the bartender said.

"Did he give any indication of what he was sad about?" Lei asked, writing notes on his notepad.

"Um, well, he kept talking about how he was the true winner and not some emo prettyboy."

"Uh huh. Did he say anything else?"

"No, he just kept repeating 'I'm the champion' repeatedly as he drank."

"I see... and how many drinks would you say he consumed?"

"I...uhh... I lost count."

"You know, you're legally obligated to cut people off when they're intoxicated."

"S-sorry!"

"You're lucky I'm not from around here."

Lei finished jotting down notes and made his way back to his car, but not before monologuing for the camera one last time.

"It pains me to see Paul Phoenix fall so far like this. I've know the man for a few years now; I've always looked up to him. He was a huge inspiration for me as a martial artist. Unfortunately, he's got some issues that he needs to get in order. It may suck what happened to him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, but you can't just carry that baggage with you forever, you know? The past is the past; you just gotta let those things go and move on with your life. Hopefully, we can get him into a rehab program and get him the help he needs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... I'll be honest. I'm not feeling this story. Neither are you, it seems. I'm gonna go ahead and end it here. Thanks for all my readers and reviewers, minimal though they were.**

Viewer discretion is advised.

Lei was out patrolling the streets as usual. The cameraman was in the seat next to him, aiming the camera at the windshield to get the first person perspective of a passenger.

"Okay, so we got a car up here..." Lei narrated. "I've run a check on it, and it looks like that license plate is expired. I'm gonna go ahead and pull him over here..."

Lei flashed his sirens, indicating to the driver in front of him to pull over on the side of the road. Thankfully he complied; pulling over and shutting off his vehicle, he awaited Lei to stop and get out.

Lei and the cameraman got out and approached the vehicle, the cameraman focusing on the driver and not Lei. Lei approached the window and made a gesture ordering him to roll it down. To his shock, as the window rolled down... it was a familiar face. An unfortunate, infamous, HATED, familiar face. It was Bryan Fury, Lei's sworn enemy.

"Ah shit, of all the motherf***ers that had to pull me over." the white haired man scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fury." Lei growled. "Do you know why I stopped you?"

Bryan put on the most innocent expression. "Um, no officer. Were you just lonely and wanted to chat?" As he talked, he tried to subtly move his hands.

"I stopped you because your license plate is- hey, don't move your hands!" Lei ordered, putting a hand on his utility belt in case he needed to draw his taser. "What did you just put between your legs?"

Bryan tried to feign innocence. "What the hell are you on about?"

"I saw you move your hands. You put something between your legs."

"No I didn't, bitch!"

"Step out of the car."

"But I-"

"STEP...out of the car now."

Bryan groaned with annoyance and reached over to open the door. As he got out, Lei could clearly see the grass falling off of his pants. As he left the driver's seat, Lei looked down and saw the driver's seat littered with marijuana.

"Just as I thought. Keep your hands where I can- HEY!"

But as soon as Bryan was out of the car, he took off running. The cyborg ran with impressive speed, thanks to his mechanical accommodations.

"Huff.. huff... huff... I'm in foot pursuit along I-25!" Lei panted into his radio. "He's headed towards the suburbs!"

Lei moved his legs as fast as they could go, and he eventually closed distance on Bryan. He was able to maintain a range just close enough for him to draw his taser.

"STOP RUNNING OR I WILL TASE YOU!"

"F*** you, Wulong!" Bryan spat.

The camera was bouncing around so much that it was barely able to capture Lei drawing his taser and aiming it. The only notable thing it picked up was the loud cracking sound of the wires being launched, followed by the sizzle of volts coursing through Bryan. The cyborg was immediately dropped, and Lei closed distance and pounced him.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! GIVE ME YOUR RIGHT ARM NOW!"

"I can't, you're f***ing laying on it!" Bryan spat, squirming and wrestling from the bottom.

"Stop resisting or you'll get it again, Fury!"

"F*** YOU!

Lei pulled the trigger and once again 10,000 volts sizzled through Bryan's body.

"Auuuuuuugh! Okay okay okay!"

"Give me your right arm! STOP TENSING UP!"

Bryan finally realized the futility of it all, and finally went limp, allowing Lei to get his arms behind his back and slap a pair of handcuffs on him.

As they walked all the way back to Bryan's vehicle, Lei was reading him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent, but if not then anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney, unfortunately, but if you can't afford one then we have no choice but to appoint one to you free of charge. Heh, like anyone wants to defend your homicidal ass."

They finally made it back to the car, and Lei pressed him against the hood. Around this time, more squad cars finally showed up to help relieve Lei.

"Anything in the car I'm gonna find? Guns, knives, bombs, anything?"

Bryan grinned. "Uhhhh...no."

"...Really? Bryan Fury doesn't have any guns in his car?"

"What, you don't believe me? F***ing check, then."

"I will." Lei replied, giving Bryan's head a tiny shove.

As a few officers went and secured Bryan, Lei poked around inside the car. His eyes widened when he saw an AK-47 sitting in the back floorboard, along with several hand grenades. He looked inside the glove compartment and found a 44. Magnum Revolver. And then finally, he popped the trunk and nearly had a heart attack: there were 2 shotguns, at least a dozen handguns, one M-16, one AR-15, and an M20 SAW.

"Fury, what the hell?! You've got enough hardware in here to start a war!" Lei yelled. "Why'd you lie to a police officer?!"

Bryan tried to act surprised. "What? That's not mine, man!"

"What do you mean it's not yours?"

"This isn't my car! Uhhh... it's my cousin's."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah! I was just driving it to go return it to him. Lei, I swear to god they're not mine."

"Uh huh... and you mean to tell me you didn't look in the floorboard once?"

"Man, I just got the car two days ago! I was just driving it to work."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, I work at the gas station just a couple blocks down."

"Right...I'll be sure to clarify that story."

While the police escorted Bryan to one of their cars, Lei was talking with a fellow officer.

"I had run a check on the car and noticed the license plate was expired, so I stopped him. As soon as he rolled the window down, I saw him kinda fumbling around, you know? That's when I noticed the weed. And then when he got out, he took off running. It probably wasn't for the weed or the license plate, but the arsenal he had stashed in his car. Anyways, he's gonna be doing a little time now. All his charges just piled up big time."

Lei approached the car where Bryan was sitting and leaned in.

"Why did you run, man? Was it the license plate? The weed? Or was it because you had guns in the car?"

Bryan snarled. "Man, Wulong, I told you I don't know nothing about those f***ing guns! I put my hand on the Bible!"

"Right. Well, they're in your possession dude. You're under arrest for driving with an expired license plate, fleeing and resisting an officer, possession of marijuana, and possession of firearms without a permit."

Lei slammed the door and walked off. The cameraman shut off the camera; they were done for the day.

 **EPILOGUE**

Lei was chilling on the couch of his apartment, drinking a soda. He was no longer in his police uniform, but a casual tanktop and black cotton pants. He decided to grab the remote and watch a little TV after he woke up from his nap.

"Ahhhhhhhh... damn, I'm sore. Can't believe I had to wrestle that maniac." Lei grumbled.

As the TV came on, it was already on the local news channel. And at that moment...

 _"BREAKING NEWS: Heihachi Mishima has returned with a vengeance! Earlier today, Heihachi seized the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters from Nina Williams, the de-facto leader filling in for the missing Jin Kazama. His first course of action as leader was to launch a preemptive strike against the leader of G Corporation, his son Kazuya Mishima. It seems that once again... civil war is afoot."_

Lei put his hand to his forehead, letting out a long sigh. "Ahhhh...shit. What a freaking mess."

Lei hated having to handle the problems of another country... but it was his duty. He was an international police officer; every conflict was HIS conflict. He didn't get the luxury of sitting one out. As long as there was turmoil in the world, it was his duty to answer the call.

Lei sighed and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed a number and then put it to his ear, patiently awaiting a response.

"...Hey. It's Wulong. Listen, something's come up. I'm cancelling my new TV show. I know, I know, but I have to do this. Some old wounds have re-opened. Look, I don't expect you to understand. I've been working on this for a very long time! I can't just sit idly by and let it happen! Umm... well, just show reruns for a couple weeks, then put it out on DVD I guess. I don't care. I only did, like five episodes. Okay. I still expect to be paid though. Alright, that's fine. I'm really sorry about this, but I have some unfinished business. Okay, goodbye."

Lei hung up and immediately rose to his feet. He went into the bedroom; five minutes later he re-emerged in his uniform. He left the apartment and shut the door.

Lei Wulong set off for Japan, his personal Mishima case once again re-awakened. His one and only goal was to stop the violence, the injustice, the crime. He wasn't sure what he could do, as he was only one man... but that didn't matter. As long as he was an officer of the law, Lei Wulong would do everything in his power to protect the innocent and keep the peace.

 **THE END**


End file.
